


A Jedi Kind of Love

by FandumbGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Friendship, M/M, and a little bit of star wars thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble about Scott and Stiles making up from their 5A fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jedi Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before 5B aired and I knew it would have no canon baring so...

Just think about Stiles finally forcing Scott to watch all the Star Wars movies (the machete order because he isn’t a fucking n00b at this). And Scott ending up really getting into it. Scott suddenly picturing them as Han and Luke (Stiles it totally that dork who thinks he is cool *cough*Han*cough* while Scott shyly thinks of the pressure Luke is under and commiserates with him). 

But then 5A happens and suddenly Scott and Stiles aren’t speaking. Their plans to see the new Star Wars movie no longer mattering. Kira offers to see it with Scott and Malia does the same for Stiles, but they both refuse, knowing their enjoyment wouldn’t be the same.

Malia finally beats some sense into Stiles and he realizes he has some serious apologizing to do to Scott. So one day, the day before The Force Awakens is set to hit theaters, Stiles finds himself on the McCall’s porch. When Scott opens the door, it is like the sun is coming out in Stiles’ life for the first time in months. He apologizes for all the shit he had pulled with Theo and the lies. Scott apologizes for putting trust in Theo.

Things start to lighten between them, but they know it is going to take a lot more than apologizes to set thing right between them, if they can ever be right again. But it is a first step. 

And Stiles pulls the second step out of his back pocket. Two tickets to the midnight showing of The Force Awakens, so the two of them could complete their plans to see the long awaited film together.

They go, laugh, cry, and fall in love with the movie vowing to see it again the next day. But Scott realizes something else during the movie. He identified with the wrong Skywalker before. They aren’t Han and Luke. They are Han and Leia. No matter how far across the galaxy they are from each other or how horrible their fights may be, they will find each other again.


End file.
